1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
Rotating electrical machines (e.g., motors) have been known in which a plurality of coils wound in slots of a stator produce a rotating magnetic field to rotate a rotor in the center of the stator. Such a rotating electrical machine has three-phase feeder lines for supplying power to conductor lines, such as coils, and a terminal board for connection between the feeder lines and a power supply. For example, the terminal board includes a main body secured to a housing containing the stator and the rotor, busbars attached to the main body and connected to the respective feeder lines, and a cover attached to the main body to cover the busbars. Terminals connected to the feeder lines are connected to respective one ends of the busbars made of a conductive material, and terminals of cables connected to the power supply are connected to the respective other ends of the busbars (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-327184).